


Leap of Faith

by lovesnarf (snarfette)



Series: A Perfect Match, Perfect Somehow [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, season 6 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarfette/pseuds/lovesnarf
Summary: It was a leap of faith: he’d called Casey insane but he knew he’d have done whatever he’d suggested in that moment. He’d follow him anywhere. He trusted Casey in every way: he trusted him with his life.





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Season 6, Ep 12 - ‘The F is For’, I just wanted a reflective moment between Casey and Severide. 
> 
> And really, those two need more fic about them!

“Get ready!”

“This is insane!”

“1...2...3”

Kelly remembered the blast. He remembered the heat and the power of the fire-ball at their backs as they’d taken their epic jump from the factory roof to the relative safety of the river. It was a leap of faith: he’d called Casey insane but he knew he’d have done whatever he’d suggested in that moment. He’d follow him anywhere. He trusted Casey in every way: he trusted him with his life.

They’d plummeted down, side by side, into the river. Kelly could remember the fall, but then he’d blacked out.

The next thing he knew he was waking up on the cold ground, members of the firehouse gathered around him, and Kidd kneeling over him, concern all over her face and still harnessed onto him.

He coughed - tasting the dirty water as it travelled up his throat and out of his mouth. His eyes scanned the faces around him. There was no sign of Matt. Panic flooded him and his own condition didn’t matter anymore.

“Ah...Casey...” he gasped. “How’s Casey?”

“He’s good,” Mouch replied quickly and Kelly felt his heart rate settle again.

He was pulled to his feet, still coughing and spluttering but just relieved to be in one piece. How they’d survived it was anyone’s guess. Maybe they were just that lucky.

As he stood up and some of the people around him cleared, he hugged Kidd in thanks.

“What the hell were you two thinking?” she asked in bewilderment.

“We weren’t,” Kelly replied simply.

And wasn’t that just them all over? For two men who were so resourceful, so meticulous and careful with their jobs, knowing how much responsibility rested on their shoulders, sometimes when it came to themselves they were just so rash. That was how they’d ended up together in the first place: act now, think of the consequences later. Tensions running high, alcohol added to the mix, angry words exchanged, and before they’d known what was happening, Kelly had slammed Matt up against a wall and they were getting one another off. What should’ve have been a one-off, a mistake in the heat of the moment, had become something that neither of them could ignore - something they didn’t want to ignore - and no matter how much they’d tried to pretend that fiery passion wasn’t there between them, driving them both crazy, they’d been unable to, and suddenly it had been all they could think about. Once hadn’t been enough for them and that had been the beginning of something so much more.

Kelly’s eyes finally met Matt’s and he saw his boyfriend’s face light up: his wide smile, the crinkles by his eyes, the bright blue of his eyes shining, his relief obvious. And Kelly couldn’t help but grin back at him. They’d been lucky - so lucky. It could’ve ended in disaster, but they’d both made it. Casey had saved both of their lives with his crazy plan and Kelly knew they’d just add it to the long list of scrapes they’d had together. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how much they’d managed to walk away from.

Kelly shook his head in disbelief at Casey as he walked over to him. They were both wrapped in blankets, soaked to the skin and beginning to shiver, but Kelly stopped in front of him and gave him a knowing look, a raised eyebrow and another shake of the head. Then he gave Matt a quick hug, both of them struggling with the blankets draped around them, a solid pat on the back - because there were far too many people gathered around for anything more - and then he made his way over to the ambulance as Boden waved his hand in that direction. He knew he’d need to be checked out, but he’d rather get back to the house, have a hot shower and flop onto his bed in his quarters for a while. He cast a quick glance over his shoulder at Casey who was frozen for a moment staring up at the roof of the factory and then gave in to Brett checking him over.

***

After a thorough examination by Brett and Dawson, Casey had been given the all-clear and allowed to head back to the house with the rest of Truck 81 without needing a hospital visit, which he was grateful for. Fortunately the shift was pretty much over and they weren’t called out again, so as soon as they were free to go, he headed out to his car and back to his apartment to get properly freshened up.

He’d been tempted to go to the hospital to collect Severide, but as he’d been walking out he’d checked his phone and seen a text from the other man telling him not to bother because he wouldn’t be much longer and he was fine. Severide knew him well, knew that he’d be concerned about his wellbeing even though he’d walked away from the scene without any visible problems. He’d probably sent the text knowing exactly what Casey would do as soon as the shift was over.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Casey grabbed his keys and headed over to Severide’s apartment to wait for him. They’d given each other keys to their places months ago: they were happy to let themselves in and hang around there for a while until the other returned, but they hadn’t had the ‘do you want to just move in because we spend so much time together anyway?’ conversation. They were both a bit scared of having that conversation, even though neither of them would admit it.

Matt got some coffee going in Severide’s kitchen and then wandered over to the large windows in the living room. He looked down at the bustling city below and got lost in his head until he heard the telltale scrape of a key in the door. Turning, he felt himself breathe a little easier when Kelly walked through the door looking just as ‘okay’ as he’d promised he was in his text. The other man’s face softened slightly as he saw Matt there waiting to greet him and he closed the door behind him quietly before he leant back against it and let out a long breath.

“Crazy day, huh,” he remarked.

Matt hadn’t made any attempt to go to him and Kelly might have thought it was weird, but he knew Matt: knew he was a thinker, knew he’d probably be going over what had happened earlier. And he knew Matt needed a moment to get his head straight.

“You’re alright?” Matt asked quietly.

Kelly nodded and pushed away from the door, making his way over to the couch. “Fine - all checked over. No concussion, no water in my lungs. Probably just be sore tomorrow.”

Matt’s eyes moved away to look out of the window again as Kelly sank down onto the cushions.

“Are you alright?” Kelly asked over the back of the couch.

Matt nodded. “Yeah.” He was talking quietly, using that voice that told Kelly he was lost in his own head - overthinking.

“I’m not the only one who took a dive off a building into a river today, you know. Are you sure you’re okay?” Kelly asked.

“‘m fine,” Casey mumbled, back still to Kelly as he stared out of the window over the city.

“Matt,” Kelly said bluntly. “Sit down.”

Matt turned quickly and blinked at him a few times before he made his way to the couch. He sat down next to Kelly, just far enough away that they weren’t touching.

Kelly stared at the side of his head and neither of them spoke for a long moment.

“Come on,” Kelly said eventually. “Talk to me.”

Matt looked up at him and then back at his knees. “What if it hadn’t worked?” he said quietly.

Kelly frowned at him despite the fact that Matt wasn’t looking at his face.

“It was my idea to jump...what if...what if you’d been hurt...seriously?” Matt continued after a moment of silence.

Kelly shuffled a little closer on the couch and draped his arm across the back of it. “We don’t do this,” he said quietly but firmly. “We promised we wouldn’t play the ‘what if’ game. There are always going to be too many ‘what ifs’.”

“I know,” Matt sighed. “I just...when I came up in the water, I couldn’t see you. And then I did and you were just floating there. It was awful. And I know...I know we didn’t exactly have a lot of options up on that roof, but it was my idea to jump and I...I could have lost you because of it.” Finally Matt looked at him and the worry and doubt was plain to see.

Kelly leant into his space a little and ran a hand across the back of Matt’s head. “You just said it yourself - we didn’t have any options. If you hadn’t suggested it, we’d have died up there when the place blew. It was insane, but it was brilliant. You saved our asses.”

Matt leant his head back against the couch, closed his eyes and blew out a long breath.

“Crazy day, huh,” he said, mimicking Kelly’s words when he’d walked through the door. He finally opened his eyes and turned to face Kelly, a small smile on his face.

“Crazy,” Kelly agreed. “No more ‘what ifs’, okay? It’s done - we’re both here, we’re fine.”

Matt nodded his agreement and closed the distance between them. “Seeing as we’re both here,” he started and then pressed his mouth to Kelly’s, running his tongue across his lips to part them and deepen the kiss. If he needed the reassurance that Kelly was actually alright, Kelly was happy to oblige.

Kelly smiled into the kiss, glad that - at least for now - Matt’s worries were forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would be interested in any more Casey/Severide fic, I’m up for it. Maybe a part two to this fic. Or my brain is kind of going a million miles a minute imagining scenarios for the two of them...
> 
> Feedback would be great, please! 
> 
> I’m snarfettelove on tumblr.


End file.
